


Perfect Fit

by isawyouasaperson



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawyouasaperson/pseuds/isawyouasaperson
Summary: Ryo used to hate cuddling, until Nyx domes into his life. Ryo x Nyx drabble, cross posted on ff.net





	Perfect Fit

Four never cared for cuddling. Too hot and sweaty, and he never could find the right position. There was always an elbow in the wrong place or hair in his mouth. When he and Nyx start their dalliance, he turns up the heat to discourage any cuddling. The next morning when she bluntly informs him that this was a one-time deal, he realizes his actions were unnecessary.  
Of course, it’s not a one-time thing. The next night, she’s back in his room, on top of him, underneath him, beside him. Wrapped in his blankets.  
It’s their third night together when he feels the blanket being yanked off him. He shoots into consciousness, grabbing his knife from beneath his pillow and reaching for Nyx to push her out of the way of any oncoming blows.  
As he realizes there’s no threat and calms himself, slowing his breathing and heart, he feels Nyx shudder beneath his left hand. She’s pulled his blanket around her, but she’s still shivering. Violently shivering, and whimpering in her sleep, muscles tightly clenched. It takes him a second to realize what’s going on. It’s not surprising, given what she’s been through in the past week. Having to deal with her abusers and losing her brother again, it’s only natural she’s having nightmares.  
He can’t take his blanket back, and he most certainly can’t leave her alone, not when she’s so scared. Instead, he starts stroking her back and feels her slightly calm. It’s a start, but nowhere near enough. He slowly slides behind her, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. With her back to his chest, he carefully sinks into the bed, brushing her hair out of the way. He pulls her tighter against him, and feels her interlock her fingers with his as she settles into his embrace and slowly calms, muscles unclenching and shivers dissipating, though her other hand still desperately clutches the blanket.  
She’s calmer now. Calm enough that he can relax. She’ll be alright.  
As he starts to drift off to sleep, he realizes how comfortable he is. She fits against him perfectly, her curves softly bending around his hard planes. A feeling of peace and completeness flows over him, and even though it’s a little warm, it’s still perfect. She’s perfect. Smiling softly, he drifts off to sleep.  
When she wakes up, still wrapped in his arms and pressed against his chest, she doesn’t say anything about it. He doesn’t press. She’ll tell him when she’s ready. They train, just like every other day. Eat dinner with the crew. And that night, when she shows up at his door just like every other night, he doesn’t turn up the heat.


End file.
